


I AM THE CULT APPARENTLY

by themystery424



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Crack, Fucj th e cult ending, Heeeyeyyy look at mee im mad and angry and tirreed, Psychic powerz, Whee~, im so sad, man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themystery424/pseuds/themystery424
Summary: It's fuckin one in the morning and i discovered the cult ending in dream daddy and i'm not happy.SO HAVE A CULT-ERNATE ENDING WITH A REPRESSED GAY PSYCHCIC(Rant ends here.Also, my dadsona was Cornelius Betta, named after my betta fish, so IMMA ROOLLL WITH IT)





	I AM THE CULT APPARENTLY

**Author's Note:**

> DREAM DADDY: A DAD DATING SIMULATOR IS A WHOLESOME GAME ABOUT DATING DADS. UNLESS YOU DISCOVER JOSEPH'S "TRUE ENDING". THEN IT'S ALL A NIGHTMARE. HERE. HAVE SOME GARBAGE.

Joseph stood in the cavern underneath of the cul-de-sac, staring at his next "victim" with mixed panic and excitement. He couldn't tell why he was nervous. This time, it felt different. It didn't feel... real. He took a deep breath and steadied his nerves. When the newest dad on the block got to his senses, he began to act. He recited his well planned, well-rehearsed speech onto this new man. Joseph thought he was particularly clever for thinking of all of the details. He had created an eleborate story, dark in nature, as to why all the dads on the block were single. He thought himself quite brilliant, until-

"Joseph," Cornelius said, his voice eerily flat and void of fear or emotion. "I'm sure you're scared, probably have been for a while, but this isn't the way to cope with psychic powers." The shackled man looked around the room, giving a nod. "Pretty good stuff, but you're still an amuteur. I bet we aren't even off the boat."

The illusion broke. For the first time ever, Joseph's illusion broke, and his bedroom in the yacht became apparent through the cavern shroud it had been covered in. His mouth ran dry, and he trembled.

The other dad tugged hard against the lightly tied ties, breaking free with ease. He rubbed his wrists and set out to find his glasses. "When did you start developing the abilities?"

"I-I think I was..." Joseph swallowed hard. "Fourteen? Fifteen?"

"Around the time you were discovering your sexuality then." Cornelius nodded. "Makes sense. You devised a plot where gay men were the root of all evil, because you couldn't cope. As you got older, you developed the illusion more thoroughly, and of course because of your power, you infected everyone in the cul-de-sac with it. When you realized your mistake, instead of back tracking and trying to undo the damage you caused, you rolled with it." Cornelius paused. "I think everything you just said was a bluff, and I'm guessing you care about Robert the most, considering he's the only one who remembers this illusion od yours."

"That's not for you to say." Joseph retorted, anger momentarily crossing his eyes. "You don't know anything about-!"

"I know enough to see through all this." Cornelius's tone took on a gentler sound. "I know you're scared, but you need to stop projecting that fear." He paused again. "Are your kids real, Joseph?" The "cool youth minister" paused, looking down at the floor. Cornelius continued, "They don't seem to be. The only time they have a sliver of personality is when there's only one. Which makes sense, doesn't it? Illusions are much easier to maintain the fewer there are. Now that I think about it, I've never even seen your youngest. Only heard him cry in the distance-"

"No." Joseph said quickly, having heard enough. "No... they aren't. Just carbon copies of me in different forms, at different ages. I couldn't... bring myself, to... with Mary, I just..." He shook himself. "How did you know? No one else saw through it all. How did-"

 _"Takes one to know one."_ Came Cornelius's reply, but Joseph hadn't seen his lips move. Just heard his voice.

"You... you can do this stuff, too?" Joseph asked, and Cornelius nodded.

"Yeah. Mind reading and thought projection are what I'm good at, along with a little telepathy. You on the other hand are definitely a master illusionist. Pretty impressive, not to mention a top notch thought reader." 

Joseph marveled at how casually it had all been said, having thought for so long he was the only one. "I... I don't know how to undo this."

"Firstly, did you kill any of the neighbor's wives?" Cornelius asked. 

Joseph shook his head. "You were right. They all ended up single and moved in here by coinsedence..." He knealt down on the floor. "I don't know what to do."

"First, pull back the illusion. Let the neighbors realize they got close to you. Let Mary go. Get a divorce, and be gentle when you break the news to her that her children aren't real." Cornelius instructed. 

"I... I don't want to be alone." Joseph whispered.

Cornelius sat down beside him, smiling. "You won't be. I'll be here to help you come to terms with this, and I'm sure Robert'll let you back into his heart once the air clears. You just have to be honest with yourself." Silence lingered in the air for a moment before Cornelius continued, "You'll never reach Margarittaville if you carry around these repressed feelings, my friend. Please, let it go."

With that, Joseph finally broke down and bawled.


End file.
